Spock's ABCs
by Mika Casey
Summary: ABC format. Spock/Uhura fluff. Rated M because Spock is sexy.
1. A is for Air

**Disclaimer**: Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me. Though I wish I could have Spock! ;)

**Author's Note**: Ah, yes. A new fandom. I've been watching Star Trek (the 2009 movie as well as the original episodes) and absolutely adore Spock/Uhura. Plus I might have a tiny crush on Spock (Zachary Quinto simply radiated sexuality in the movie!). I must have a thing for non-humans (Beast Boy, anyone? Yum!).

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Air<strong>

"Lieutenant!" A tall Vulcan man pulled his face away from the face of the woman who he held in his arms. His almost-black eyes flew open as gasps escaped his mouth.

The woman smiled up at him. Her brown eyes glittered, and her dark skin shifted as her mouth stretched into a mischievous grin. She spoke. "Yes, Spock?"

Spock's breathing was heavy. "I...I need air. I need to catch my breath." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly when he was able to inhale and exhale properly.

Nyota Uhura rested her head on Spock's chest and listened to his breathing. "Sorry." She mumbled as she pressed her forehead against his cheek.

Reaching under her face, Spock hooked a finger under Nyota's chin. He raised her face so he could look into her eyes. "It is not logical for you to apologize. My lack of breath is an indirect result of my primal urge to kiss you." He pressed his lips together before continuing. "And, I assume, your urge to kiss me."

Grasping the back of Spock's neck with her slender hands, Nyota pulled the Vulcan's face close to hers. "How could I not want to kiss you?"

"I could think of several logical reasons. Primarily, most humans do not find Vulcans attractive. Secondly..."

Spock was cut off when Nyota's mouth was pressed against his own. He moved his arms so they were wrapped tightly around her body. He felt her move against him, and it sparked something like a fire in his unusually colored blood. As he kissed her, he knew that only she could do this to him.

_Why a human?_ His Vulcan, logical subconscious asked.

_Because she is Nyota Uhura_. His human half replied blissfully.


	2. B is for Beast

**Disclaimer**: Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me. Though I wish I could have Spock! ;)

**Author's Note**: Ah, yes. A new fandom. I've been watching Star Trek (the 2009 movie as well as the original episodes) and absolutely adore Spock/Uhura. Plus I might have a tiny crush on Spock (Zachary Quinto simply radiated sexuality in the movie!). I must have a thing for non-humans (Beast Boy, anyone? Yum!).

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Beast<strong>

Spock sat on his bed with his head bowed and his hands cupping the sides of his forehead. He licked his lips nervously.

"Sweetheart?" He heard a soft voice after his door slid open. Spock tilted his head up and beheld Nyota standing in the doorway. He was momentarily breathless when he saw her attire.

Nyota was wearing a tight red dress that fell barely past her hips. It was strapless, so Spock could see a copious amount of her beautiful dark skin. A necklace made of the beautiful teal stone called Amazonite hung around her neck. She wore black heels that made her legs look like they went on for days.

Spock could feel blood rush through his body, and practically felt his heart pounding. "H-hello Nyota. Are you going somewhere?"

"Maybe." She laughed, teasing him. She bit her lip, looking down at her feet, then locking her gaze with his. "What are you doing alone in your room?"

It was Spock's turn to look down. "I do not believe like a logical choice for you, Nyota. I know that I do love you as deeply and as completely as a monster can love a beautiful woman."

Spock could hear Nyota move, and felt as she sat next to him on the bed. When he looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"Darling, you are not a monster." She brought her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks. He brought his hands up to cover her soft fingers.

Pressing her forehead against his, Nyota slightly shifted so her nose rubbed against his. She repeated herself. "You are _not_ a monster, love." Pressing her mouth on his, she gave him the lightest kiss she could muster, despite her overwhelming desire to rip his uniform off and prove to Spock that she was attracted to him.

Staring into her eyes, Spock blinked with thought. He did not seem to have any control of his emotions when he was with Nyota. He felt like his heart was fluttering, and a overwhelming feeling of adoration for the woman before him filled his body to the brim.

Spock cleared his throat. "Well, it is not logical for a woman to use a pet name such as 'love' or 'darling' on a monster. So I must conclude that I am not a monster."

A laugh came from Lieutenant Uhura's mouth and made Spock feel warmth all through his body. "Good, sweetheart." She stood and crossed the room.

"Where are you going?" Spock inquired.

Nyota grinned. "Who said I was leaving?" She replied as she unzipped the side of the red dress. It fell around her ankles and she kicked it off her feet. The heels and Amazonite, as well as Nyota's undergarments, stayed on.

Pressing her hand against a sensor on the wall, Nyota disabled the lights in Spock's room. Spock let an anticipating smile cross his face as he and Nyota were surrounded by darkness.


End file.
